


Snow Pain Was Meant Here

by septarianflare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kidge - Freeform, This is fairly angsty, how are tags supposed to work, no actual death even though it probably seems that way, still need to write a second part to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septarianflare/pseuds/septarianflare
Summary: Keith and Pidge go on a mission in the cold.Everything is fine, until it's not.





	Snow Pain Was Meant Here

This was supposed to be a simple mission.  
Get onto the planet, scope it out with a pod for signs of life, report back.   
This was not a simple mission. 

Keith and Pidge slowly maneuvered the pod out, heading to the planet as the others went on other minor missions. The duo slowly made their way around the planet's atmosphere, heading down into the sea of clouds that lined the sky.  
Everything was going well—so far, at least... The pod continued to fly close to the edge of the atmosphere, both pilots choosing to ignore the light pittering of hail hitting the metal.   
Keith spoke up, after observing the snowy but mountainous terrain. "There's nothing here but snow and rocks. Why would we get sent to this planet, of all places?"   
"Maybe there used to be creatures here? I mean, it's not entirely crazy to learn the castle's planet information is a few thousand years outdated..." The banging of hail continued, droning on as a continuous noise. "I wonder if any possible aliens here just learned to bury themselves into the rocky cliffs, in order to hide heat signatures and block any radars trying to detect them..." Pidge curiously flew the pod closer to a cliff after that, looking for any possible holes.   
Keith just sighed, watching her fascination with the new area and possibility of new life, amazed with how she seemed to calculate out everything...  
An oversized piece of hail hit the pod, then another. What was an almost peaceful background noise was now a detriment to their safety, the onslaught of hail soon causing too much damage to withstand, the pod spiraling and hissing, hitting the ground with a thump.   
The pod soon opened, both pilots in awe at the events that just unfolded, but they stumbled out to explore a bit nonetheless. Running to hide under the most sheltered areas of the cliffside, the duo was away from the tormenting downpour of ice. 

Pidge shivered at the temperature, but soon found herself closely huddled to a heat source–the chest of the taller Paladin. "Wow... Are y-you always this warm, or is it just because this happens to be a cold planet?"  
He clutched her closer at that, face paling. "Are you really that cold?" When he knew nobody was coming for a while due to the rest of the team team being busy and assuming this was a simple task, he didn't want to take any chances of losing her. He then asked, "What's the normal temperature for a human, then? All I know is that you seem pretty hot to me."  
She laughed, shaking her head. "You've been spending too much time with Lance, that's the cheesiest thing I've heard in a while... But it's normally around 98 degrees Fahrenheit, or 37 degrees Celsius. Though it has a bit of room for fluctuation to still be considered 'normal'..."   
He nodded in slight fascination before continuing on with another question. At least if she's talking then she's occupied and hopefully not too cold, right? As long as she doesn't think about us being stuck here for now... "Um... How's everything going with Matt?"   
She lit up at the topic, before starting to ramble on again. "Oh, he's doing great! It looks like he loves being around the castle, and it's so much fun trying to tell him all about all the Altean technology that I've upgraded over time. He's also caught up with Shiro, which puts a smile on both faces, and I couldn't be more ecstatic about him fitting in just fine."  
The conversation continued on, the topics ranging from anything Keith knew would get her talking, or knew that there was a chance that it could get her to speak. Hours passed between the answers and banter, both sides enjoying the time spent together. At least, until she shivered more, shuffling into him the best she could while continuing to reply. Her replies gradually slowed down, stuttering more as she continued to try and huddle in closer and closer to his soft warmth. He tried to get her to answer some more questions, but to no avail. She just felt cold and limp in his arms...  
\----------  
The rest of the team eventually got worried that the others weren't back yet and didn't send any calls alerting to their position, deciding to check out the location by now. Tracking the heat signatures on the icy planet, it wasn't too hard to find a warm shape in the cold environment of the planet. Trying to pry the two apart was an entirely more difficult task...   
Keith continued to hold on for his life, clutching tightly to the smaller form. Shivering himself, he still wouldn’t let go of her until he was led into the castle with the freezing cold body, Pidge barely stirring on her own measures in the midst of all the movement. He could only watch as they were both put into the pods to warm up, the cooling mist slowly enveloping him into a slumber. 

As soon as he woke from the pod and regained awareness of what had just occurred, he couldn't help but run to his room and nearly tear it apart. For the first time since the Kerberos Mission, Keith cried from losing someone he cared about.


End file.
